


Marry me not

by sophie_enoshima



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_enoshima/pseuds/sophie_enoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Nagito more than anything, but he couldn’t marry him.</p><p>-<br/>After Hajime rejects Nagito's proposal, they have no choice but to part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so don't judge me too hard hahaha.  
> I love Komahina way too much and felt like writing something sad so yeah this happened.

******Meet me on the roof when you get home. <3 xxx**

 

The email flashed onto the screen of Hajime’s work computer, it brought a smile to his face, hearing from Nagito whilst at work always brightened his day. Hajime seriously hated his job. He worked in an office selling large quantities of stationery to major suppliers - it was as boring as it sounds. ‘It’s only a temporary thing while I figure out what I want to do with my life’ he’d told everyone, that was five years ago. The years had passed and he’d never found a way out of the job or figured out what he wanted to do. 

 

Hajime had no idea what Nagito was planning, but he was excited. Nagito worked from the apartment as a writer, so he always there when Hajime arrived home. Hajime loved the drives home from work because he knew Nagito was waiting for him. It was this thought that kept him going throughout the day, and stopped him from ramming one of the staple guns into his head.

 

**Will do. x x**

 

Hajime quickly typed out a reply, he was meant to be working on a customer’s receipt, but he was beyond the point of boredom. He looked across his desk, facing opposite him was one of his best friends, Kazuichi Souda - who liked being addressed by his surname since he thought it made him cooler. 

  
“Souda?” Hajime was concerned for his friend. Souda wore a sad expression on his face, he was staring aimlessly at his computer screen. “Is everything okay?”

  
  
Souda let out a deep sigh “Sonia put more pictures of her engagement ring on Facebook.” 

 

Sonia Nevermind was one of Hajime’s best friends from high school. She met Souda at a party Hajime had hosted, Souda instantly fell for her...unfortunately his feelings were not returned. No matter how many times she rejected him, Souda wouldn’t get the hint to move on. She’d recently gotten engaged to her boyfriend of three years, Gundam Tanaka. They’d invited Hajime, Souda and all their other friends for a meal last week to share the news. It was a great night, everyone but Souda was incredibly pleased for them.

 

“Stop looking at those, you’re torturing yourself.” Hajime said, though he knew Souda wouldn’t listen. 

 

“I’m so jealous of you, Hajime.” sighed Souda “You get to spend everyday with the love of your life. I’m stuck here watching the love of mine get engaged to some emo asshole.”

 

Hajime often thought about how lucky he was. He’d been with Nagito for six years now, and he'd loved every second of it. Hajime didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he did admit to crushing on Nagito from the moment they’d met. At the time, Hajime had been working in a small coffee shop, he’d decided not to go to college and needed money to pay his way. Business there was always slow, the shop was situated down a sideroad and a Starbucks had recently opened around the corner. Only a few people ever went there, the same regulars who enjoyed the cheap prices. Whenever a new customer came into the store, they were noticed. That's why a certain guy caught Hajime's attention one morning, he stood out with a mound of fluffy white hair and pale skin. From the moment Hajime saw him he thought he was beautiful, he couldn't stop blushing while taking the man's order. The man ordered a hot chocolate, took the table by the window and started writing into a journal. He too became a regular, he came in everyday: same drink, same table, same journal. He was always incredibly polite and left a gracious tip, though he didn’t need to. He finally introduced himself as Nagito Komaeda. He told Hajime that he was an aspiring writer and loved all things beautiful. He continued coming to the coffee shop everyday. Hajime was cleaning up at the end of his shift and noticed a paper napkin on the table by the window, Nagito had scribbled down his number along with a couple of kisses. Once they started texting each other they couldn’t stop, Hajime’s friends didn’t understand why he was constantly grinning down at his phone. Hajime finally plucked up the courage to ask Nagito out and the rest became history. Six years passed and their love only grew stronger.

 

At five o’clock Hajime and Souda left the office and headed out to the parking lot. Souda was still moping around but he didn’t seem as depressed as he had done in the morning. The pair said goodbye and went off in different directions. As Hajime drove home he couldn’t help but smile, Nagito had something planned for him. Whatever it was, he knew he was going to love it, Nagito was always so romantic and thoughtful. 

 

Hajime arrived in the apartment block and took the lift straight to the eighth floor. From there he walked two more flights of stairs since the lift didn’t go all the way to the top. He saw no point stopping in at his own apartment, so he made his way to the roof. He finally came to a stop on the tenth floor, and pushed open the door which lead out onto the rooftop. He was taken back by what he saw.

 

White rose petals covered the floor like snow on the ground while fairy lights ran over the rooftop like their own personal stars. Nagito stood there smiling at him, they weren’t alone. Ibuki was playing Hajime’s favourite song on her guitar and singing too. Sonia, Chiaki, Gundam, Souda, Makoto and Fuyuhiko were stood behind her like a choir, cupping tea lights in their hands.

 

Nagito lowered himself down onto one knee, causing Hajime to feel a rush of sickness. His heart began to beat loudly in his chest, he knew what was coming next and he wasn’t ready. Nagito was going to propose to him, in front of everyone. Hajime’s hands were trembling and all moisture had disappeared from his mouth. Marriage, him?! He wasn’t ready to get married. He was working a dead end job which he hated, living in a tiny apartment and he was only twenty five. He loved Nagito more than anything, but he couldn’t marry him.

 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hajime.” Nagito had pulled a box out from his jacket and was holding it open towards Hajime, inside was a silver ring. “You’re my everything, a day without you isn’t a day worth waking up to.”

 

All eyes were on Hajime, he could feel them. This was wrong, all wrong. How could he stand there in front of all their friends and reject Nagito? It would be humiliating and cruel. Should he say yes now and tell Nagito his true feelings later? No, he knew that was even worse. He couldn't say yes and he couldn't say no. He decided to opt for the cowardly option and ran. He ran out of the door and sprinted down stairs, taking two at a time. He couldn’t waste time waiting for the lift. He kept running and running, he was in too much shock to feel exhausted or short of breath. He should have realised it sooner that Nagito was going to propose, since Sonia’s engagement he'd had been extra cheerful. It must have encouraged him to propose too. They’d been together longer than Sonia and Gundam, but Sonia had made it clear from the start that she wanted to get married. Hajime had never mentioned the subject.

 

He reached the bottom floor and headed outside, still running. He hurried off down the street with no destination in mind. He kept going and going until he was a safe distance away from the apartment. He’d stopped outside a small cafe with flashing signs in the window, it didn't look very appealing but he was in no position to be fussy. He was shaken up and needed to have something to drink or he feared passing out. He bought a bottle of water and sat down at a table with his head in his hands.

 

He couldn’t go back to face things, Nagito was going to hate him. He hadn’t directly rejected him, but he might as well have. He could feel his phone vibrating against his leg, he pulled it out from his pocket to inspect the damage. Thirteen missed calls and twenty five new messages, none of them from Nagito though. He couldn’t bring himself to read them, they’d only make him feel guiltier. He switched off his phone and shoved it away, that was something for his future self to deal with.

 

He couldn’t help but feel a little angry at Nagito, he’d put him in an unfair position. For rejecting him, Hajime was the bad guy in the situation even though it wasn’t his fault. It was a lot of pressure to be put under, especially in front of his friends. It would have been easier to soften the blow had they been alone. Nagito was too romantic for his own good.

 

Hours passed but Hajime didn’t leave the cafe. He bought more drinks and watched customers come and go. He knew he had to go home at some point, it was pointless asking to stay with a friend, they’d just force him to go back to his apartment. He decided to turn his phone back on before leaving the cafe, just to see if his friends were mad at him. All the messages hit at once. Forty nine missed calls and seventy one new message. “Holy shit.” Hajime swore out loud, one of the waitresses shot him a dirty look. He decided to look through some of the recent messages, he wouldn’t have time to read all of them.

 

**Souda**

Dude, we’ve looked everywhere for you. Just come home.

 

**Sonia**

Hajime we’re really worried about you. Are you safe?x

 

**Makoto**

Ring me, we can sort this out I promise you. You’re my best friend and I’m here for you no matter what happens.

 

**Fuyuhiko**

Seriously man, you need to come back here for Nagito’s sake.

 

He was surprised his friends weren’t mad at him, if anything they were concerned. They were his friends more than they were Nagito’s but he hadn’t expected them to be so nice. 

 

Walking home gave Hajime some time to clear his head. He loved Nagito and he wanted to be with him, he just couldn’t marry him. Everything had been going perfectly before, so there wasn't any need to change things. His parents had divorced when he was twelve so marriage wasn’t something he really cared for. He hoped Nagito would understand. 

 

It was quarter to ten by the time Hajime reached the apartment block. It had been nearly five hours since he’d run off from the rooftop. He chewed down nervously on his bottom lip while riding the lift, a small voice in his head was telling him to turn around and go, it wasn't too late. Part of him hoped Nagito had gone to bed, but the realistic side of him knew this was unlikely. 

 

He twisted the handle to the apartment door, it was unlocked. He pushed the door open gently.

 

“Hajime?!” a voice called out to him before he’d even stepped inside.

 

Besides a small lamp which provided poor lighting, the room was in darkness. It was clear his friends had gone home. Nagito was sat crossed legged on the couch, he jumped up the second he saw Hajime and ran towards him. His eyes were puffy and red, guilt shot straight through Hajime. He’d done this to Nagito, he was the reason he was in pain.

 

“Nagito, I’m…” Hajime couldn’t get his words out, he began to choke up. He hadn’t felt the need to cry in the cafe, but now everything was hitting him at once. “I’m really really sorry, I…” 

 

Nagito's voice cracked as he spoke “It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

 

Hajime couldn’t hold it back any longer, tears began to spill from his eyes. “I’m so sorry I humiliated you like that, I just go so scared and -”

 

Nagito cut him off “It’s not your fault, it was mine. You shouldn't have to spend the rest of your life with worthless trash like me.” 

 

This only made Hajime cry harder, Nagito was always self-deprecating but he’d been getting better at controlling it lately. Nothing hurt Hajime more than hearing Nagito call himself worthless. Hajime pulled him into a tight hug. Nagito repeatedly whispered that he was sorry even though Hajime had told him to stop. 

 

The next few hours were painful. Nagito wouldn’t stop talking about how stupid his proposal was “I should have known someone as wonderful as you wouldn’t want to marry someone as worthless as myself.” Hajime did everything in his power to reassure Nagito that he was the brightest light in his life, but Nagito refused to believe him. 

  
They agreed to stay together, Hajime insisted things weren't ruined but the relationship was never the same. All their friends became awkward around them. Ibuki felt the need to console Hajime every time she saw him, at work Souda began to tread on eggshells and Makoto always looked at Hajime with pitying eyes. Nagito and Hajime tried to keep up their normal routine but that felt wrong too. They still watched a film every Saturday evening, but Hajime noticed Nagito balling his eyes out at every movie - even the comedies. They still met during their lunch hours on a Tuesday, but the conversation seemed forced and the food tasted dry. The sex was no longer passionate and intimate, it felt awkward. Not that they had sex much anymore, Nagito was always tired and Hajime had constant headaches. Drives home from work had lost their magic, Hajime began to dread them because he knew Nagito was waiting for him at home. Hajime knew his relationship was over and there was nothing he could do to bring it back. Six years down the drain. Gone. Wasted. Nagito knew it too, but neither one of them wanted to say anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Nagito, can we talk?” Hajime asked one night whilst Nagito was watching something on the television.

 

“Sure…” Nagito grabbed the controller and switched off the volume. He looked at Hajime, there was nothing but sadness is his eyes, they didn’t shine anymore.

 

He’d been rehearsing the conversation in his head all day, he even spoke it through with Makoto to make sure it sounded okay. Yet now he was standing there, the words were muddling up in his mind and they sounded wrong. “I...I...I don’t think we’re right for each other anymore.” he blurted out “Since...that night...things between us haven’t been the same anymore. I know we said we wouldn’t let this ruin us, but everything has changed and everything is ruined.”

 

Nagito didn’t say anything so Hajime continued.

 

“You want to settle down and get married, you’ve got this amazing job and all these big dreams. Me on the other hand, my life doesn’t feel ready at all. I hate my job, I have no idea where I want to end up and I certainly don’t want to get married.” Hajime realised he was shouting and lowered his voice “We want different things from life. I don’t think our future is together, Nagito.”

 

“I don't want to lose you.” Nagito was speaking so quietly, Hajime struggled to hear him. 

 

“I don't want to lose you either. But it would be selfish of me to hold onto you when I'm never going to give you what you want.” It was killing Hajime to say those words, but he knew it was too late to save the relationship. 

 

Nagito wouldn't stop crying but he said he understood. He started looking for apartments the next morning. The apartment they lived in was originally Hajime’s, so it was only fair he got to keep it. They had only one bedroom, so Nagito slept on the couch. 

 

Hajime had been offered time off work but he insisted on going in, he needed the money. It also provided a good distraction. Souda did his best to cheer him up with his bad jokes and embarrassing pick up lines. 

 

It had been just over a week since they'd broken up and Hajime was struggling. Even though things had been strained before, he still got to call Nagito his. It felt wrong not waking up next to Nagito every morning. 

 

There were suitcases in the living room when Hajime arrived home. “Nagito?” he called out.

 

Nagito was in their bedroom, packing his clothes into a case.. “I'm moving out. Tonight.” his eyes were red again. 

 

“You found a place already?” Hajime had at least wanted some warning. He'd been living with Nagito for the past four years, it was going to be strange without him there. He thought he'd have a month to prepare himself at least. This was too fast.

 

“I haven't found anything yet.” Nagito replied “So I'm going to stay with Mikan for now.” Mikan Tsumiki was Nagito’s friend from high school. She was an incredibly timid woman and very sensitive. Hajime found her awkward, but Nagito liked her. 

 

“Let me help you pack.” offered Hajime, it was just an excuse to spend his last few moments with Nagito before he left for good. There was no knowing if he'd see him again.

 

“I'm fine.” Nagito’s voice was cold and sharp, he made it pretty clear he didn’t want Hajime near him.

 

Something caught Hajime’s eye. Next to Nagito's case was a white envelope with Hajime's name written on it. Hajime grabbed the envelope and tore it open. 

 

“Wait no!” Nagito cried out in protest, but it was too late. Hajime was already looking at the card inside. 

 

On the front was a silver love heart. Hajime opened the card and read the message. 

 

_ Hajime,  _

 

_ I can't believe how lucky I am to have met someone as wonderful as you. I can't wait to live out the rest of my life with you, the best is yet to come. You are my everything. I love you to the stars and back.  _

 

_ Your fiancé, _

_ Nagito xxxxxxxxxx _

 

Nagito’s eyes filled with tears “I was going to give it to you...that night. It never occurred to me you'd say no.”

 

Nagito wasn't doing it on purpose, but he was constantly making Hajime feel guilty. “I am truly sorry.” Hajime laid the card back down on the bed, it was not his to hold onto.

 

The apartment felt different without Nagito in it. Nagito had brought love and warmth to the place, but he wasn't here to share that anymore which left it empty and cold. Hajime wanted to buy a new apartment, one without memories, but he didn’t have the money. 

 

Hajime’s friends were doing their best to stop him from falling into total despair. They kept thinking up ways to keep him occupied. That’s why Hajime found himself in a fancy department store, looking at tablecloths with Sonia for her wedding.

 

“This one is stunning. Don’t you think Hajime?” Sonia was stroking the fabric sample, taking in all its beauty.

 

“Yeah, it’s uh really nice.” Hajime did his best to sound enthusiastic though he didn’t care in the slightest. They’d been looking at tablecloths for thirty minutes, Hajime’s legs were starting to ache and his stomach was rumbling.

 

“I want something pastel. I was thinking blue, Gundam says any colour is fine with him so long as I’m happy. Then again-” Hajime tuned out as Sonia gushed about the different colours she was considering. Hajime was starting to wish he’d stayed at home.

 

Sonia held up two samples in front of his face. “Which one do you prefer, pretty peacock or country blue?”

 

Hajime looked at the two samples, he had no preference and thought they looked identical. “Uh, country blue.” he said, picking one at random. Anything to get him out of the store.

 

“That is very pretty, I think I’ll take that one.” smiled Sonia. 

 

Hajime nodded in agreement, he wanted her to hurry up and pick something so they could go and get lunch. His stomach was calling to him. 

 

“Oh but hang on.” Sonia picked up another sample “Look at this, blue lagoon. This is lovely as well. What do you think?”

  
  
Hajime did his best to keep smiling “That’s even nicer. Go for that one.” 

 

Sonia frowned “I’m not sure I even want blue tablecloths anymore. Yellow ones might look prettier…” she shook her head “I’m too hungry to focus on this. I’ll come back another day. I hope you don’t mind.”

  
  
“No that’s fine.” Hajime was one step away from tearing his hair out and resorting to cannibalism, he was more than happy to go.

 

There was a small cafe in the department store, so they headed there to get some lunch. Hajime asked Sonia lots of questions about the wedding, it was a good conversation point.

 

“Talking of the wedding, there was something I wanted to ask you.” began Sonia, she didn’t sound very confident.

 

“Go ahead.” replied Hajime through a mouthful of food.

 

“Gundam and I would really like to invite Nagito to our wedding, since he’s become a good friend of ours over the years. Would that be okay with you?” she asked, before quickly adding “It’s fine if you don’t want him there, we’ll completely understand.”

 

“No, invite him. I’ll be fine.” Hajime gave her a smile to show he really meant it. He doubted Nagito would even accept the invitation, but on the off chance he did, it would give Hajime a chance to see him again. It had been just over a month since he’d moved out and he hadn’t heard from Nagito once. He'd do anything to see him one more time.

 

“Thank you so much, Hajime!” Sonia squeezed his hand from across the table “It means a lot to me that everyone is going to be there.”

 

 

_

 

Another day at the office, and as always Hajime was bored.  _ Stupid job _ , he thought to himself. He’d been looking in the local paper at the job offers, but nothing struck him as interesting. He was jealous of friends like Chiaki who had known what they wanted to do since high school. 

 

He’d been playing solitaire on his computer to occupy himself, his boss rarely left the office so he never got caught. It’s not like his co-workers were doing much work either, Souda was pulling apart a stapler and fixing it back together again.

 

PING.

 

His phone, which was sat on the desk in front of him, let out a loud sound. He’d forgotten to put it on silence. Thankful no one seemed too annoyed at him, he looked down at the screen which had come to life. He didn’t have enough time to see the entire message, but he saw the name of the sender…

 

**'Nagito Komaeda'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

‘Nagito Komaeda’ 

 

It still came as shock to Hajime seeing the name written so bluntly. It used to read 'Nagito' followed by a load of heart emojis. He’d forced himself to remove them. 

 

He typed in the password to unlock his phone, his hands shaking slightly, and opened the message straight away. He smiled as soon as he saw how long the message was, he read through it slowly taking in every word.

 

**Hello, Hajime. I hope you’re doing well. I thought I should let you know that I’m no longer living with Mikan. I’ve found myself an apartment to rent which I moved into at the start of the week. It’s really nice and I have a good view. I’ll include my new contact information at the bottom of this message, just in case you ever need me. Best wishes, Nagito.**

 

Hajime was almost in disbelief that Nagito had sent the message, it was nothing like him. Nagito used to text with so much excitement and passion, you would feel it bursting through the phone. The text Hajime received was cold and emotionless, no kisses or emoticons, something Nagito usually littered his texts with. He locked his phone again, he wanted to reply right away but he couldn’t look too eager. He tried to return to his game of solitaire on the computer, but his fingers were itching. Two minutes seemed long enough, he unlocked the phone and began to type a reply.

 

**Hi, Nagito. I’m doing good thank you.**

 

Hajime paused, he didn’t like it. Telling Nagito he was good made it sound like he’d happily moved on. He wanted Nagito to know how much he missed him. He deleted the last part of the message and tried again.

 

**Hi, Nagito. I’ve not been doing so well, but thanks for asking.**

 

That was no good either, Hajime let out a deep sigh. He looked sad and desperate for attention. Hajime knew Nagito didn’t really care how he was doing, he was just being polite. He deleted the sentence again and went for something simple.

 

**Hi, Nagito. I’ve been ok, thanks. I hope things are good with you. Thank you for letting me know, I’m glad you’ve found somewhere you really like. Hajime.**

 

It was blunt and short, Hajime wasn’t sure. It looked rude and like he didn’t care at all. He decided to hit the send button before he could talk himself out of it. Nagito hadn’t been overly friendly, so Hajime saw it as the only appropriate response without coming across as clingy.

 

Nagito replied almost immediately. 

 

**Take care, Hajime.**

 

Hajime stared down at the phone in frustration. Nagito had replied to him right away, which seemed like he was interested, but he’d only written three words. ‘Take care, Hajime’ it was his way of killing off the conversation, there was nothing else Hajime could reply with. He wished Nagito hadn’t texted him at all, he only felt worse.

 

Something fell onto his desk, a scrunched up piece of paper. Hajime looked across the desk at Souda who was winking obviously at him, pointing at the piece of paper. Hajime opened it up and read the scribbled message.

 

**Karaoke night. Tonight. You, me & the others. What do you say?**

 

Hajime looked across at Souda and grinned “Can’t you just talk to me like any normal person would?”   
  


“So are you coming or what?” Souda looked eager “One of the bars is having a karaoke night, Sonia emailed me about it, she wants everyone there. It’d be awesome to catch up.”

  
  
Hajime now understood why Souda was so eager to go, Sonia was organising it. He didn’t like karaoke very much, but he had nothing better to go home to, just a date with some instant noodles. He shrugged his shoulders “I guess it could be fun, sure, I’m in.”

 

Souda picked Hajime up from his apartment at eight. He gushed the entire ride about how excited he was to see Sonia sing. Hajime gently reminded him that Gundam was going to be there, but Souda didn’t seem to care. The others were already there when the boys arrived, Ibuki waved them over to their table.

 

“This is going to be awesomeeeeee!” Ibuki looked like she was going to burst from excitement.

 

Makoto was looking through a book of song choices, he slid it across the table to Hajime. “Anything take your fancy?”   
  


Hajime shook his head, not bothering to look at the book. “I won’t be singing.”

 

“But you have to sing, Hajime!” Ibuki cried out “It’s karaoke.”

  
  
Hajime laughed, he didn’t want to burden everyone with his terrible voice “I’m just here to support you guys.” 

 

“Maybe we could do a duet, Hajime.” Sonia suggested. 

 

“I’ll do a duet with you, Sonia!” Souda cried out, but he didn’t get a response.

 

Hajime stayed put at the table as he watched his friends go up and sing. Ibuki went up several times with some rather...interesting song choices. Gundam and Sonia did a duet together, they were really good although Souda insisted Gundam was out of tune. Fuyuhiko swore at anyone who told him go up and sing something, he stayed put at the bar. Makoto did a couple of pop numbers with some questionable dance moves. Souda belted out a rendition of ‘I will always love you’ and stared at Sonia the entire time. 

 

“Come on, Hajime it’s your turn.” Makoto was tugging at Hajime’s sleeve “Look even Chiaki’s gone up, you can go after her.”

  
  
“I wouldn’t even know what to sing.” Hajime protested, racking his brain for excuses. If only he’d sworn at everyone like Fuyuhiko had done, they would have left him alone. 

 

“Here.” Gundam grabbed the song book and handed it to Hajime "Perhaps some heavy metal." 

 

Hajime looked through the book, shaking his head at every suggestion, he knew he’d slaughter the songs. After being nagged at by his friends, he finally settled on we will rock you by Queen, it wasn’t too difficult so there was less chance of him being booed off stage. He could also disguise his bad voice with shouting. 

Chiaki finished her final note and took a small bow before leaving the stage. Gundam nudged Hajime “You’re up next.” 

 

Hajime gulped and grabbed the vodka tonic Souda had been drinking, he downed it in one. With a little more confidence he made his way to the stage and sang his heart out. Everyone was clapping their hands and stomping their feet along with the music, Hajime did his best not to murder the song and got a huge round of applause when it was over. He returned to the table with a massive grin on his face.

 

Souda patted him on the back “Good job dude.”

 

“Ibuki is so proud of Hajime!” cheered Ibuki as she waved her arms around.

 

Hajime headed up to the bar to get in the next round of drinks, while his friends decided on who was singing next. Hajime gave his order and waited patiently. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Hajime turned his head to see who was talking to him, it wasn’t a voice he recognised. Her hair was split into pigtails, her tartan skirt just about covered her butt and her cleavage was spilling out from her tightly buttoned cardigan. Hajime tried his best not to stare at her boobs as he spoke to her, she was gorgeous that was for sure. “Uh, hi.” 

 

“I just wanted to say, I loved your performance.” the girl smiled and battered her eyelashes at him.

 

Hajime blushed, this girl was model material “Oh thanks, I didn’t think it was any good.” 

 

“It was amazing, you got the whole bar joining in.” she touched his arm gently as she spoke “I’m Junko Enoshima by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Junko. I’m Hajime Hinata.” he introduced himself in return. 

 

Hajime spent the rest of the night talking with Junko, they even went up and sung a duet together - they forgot half the words but they still had fun. She was very charismatic and bounced off everything Hajime said. Hajime repaid her with plenty of compliments. The more they drank, the flirtier they became. Junko started sliding her hand up Hajime’s leg and whispered all sorts into his ear. Hajime asked her if she wanted to come to his apartment with him.

 

“Are you thinking this through?” Makoto didn’t look very impressed when Hajime told him he was leaving. “What about Nagito?”   


  
“I don’t just fuck guys you know.” Hajime slurred in his face, he was too drunk to take advice from his friend.

 

“That’s not what I meant. It’s only been a month since Nagito left, are you sure you want to go sleeping with someone else?” despite Makoto’s best efforts, Hajime refused to listen. He headed back to his apartment with Junko in a taxi.

 

Junko started undressing herself the moment they closed the apartment door. Hajime lead her through into his bedroom, and pinned her down onto the bed where Nagito had once slept. He blocked every memory of Nagito from his mind and gave in to Junko. 

 

The next morning his head hurt...a lot. Junko had already gone by the time he'd woken. There was a note on the side, it read ‘see ya’ with a lipstick stain on the bottom of it. She hadn’t left her number, Hajime was glad, he didn’t want anything more to do with her.

 

His memories were slightly hazy, but Junko was clear in his mind. He knew exactly what he’d done and he regretted it more than anything. He felt cheap and dirty. He wasn’t usually the type of person to take random girls home from bars. It was painful to say the last person he kissed wasn't Nagito. He wished he'd thought things through.

 

Makoto came round to visit with some well needed aspirin. Hajime told him everything that had happened. He apologised to Makoto for not listening in the bar. Makoto told him there was nothing he could do, he just had to move on and forget it ever happened. He’d never see that Junko girl again anyway. 

 

Or so he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm meant to be revising for my mock exams tomorrow (oops) so I won't be able to get the whole thing up tonight, but I'll try and get maybe one more chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, Hajime had gotten himself lumped with helping Sonia write her wedding invitations. When she finished writing one Hajime would put it in an envelope and address it. As he did so, a certain name caught his eye.

 

“Junko Enoshima...” Hajime read aloud. The name was far too unique for it to be a coincidence.

 

“Do you know her?” Sonia smiled at him.

 

“Uh...kinda.” Hajime said vaguely, thankfully Makoto was the only one sober enough to remember him taking her home from the bar. He hadn't told any of his other friends what happened, in fear it would get back to Nagito. “Is she a friend of yours?"

 

Sonia nodded “We used to live in the same apartment block before I moved in with Gundam.”

 

Junko was invited to the wedding, all hope of never seeing her again disappeared. Hajime tried not to let it bother him. If Junko wanted more from Hajime she would have left her number.

 

Sonia’s pen hovered above the invitation card. “Hajime, are you still okay if we invite Nagito to the wedding? I don’t want things to be awkward.”

 

Hajime nodded, his feelings remained the same “Sure, it’s fine. Nagito has clearly moved on from me anyway, so this'll help me do the same.”

 

Sonia spoke softly “He hasn’t, Hajime.”

 

“Huh?” Hajime wasn’t sure which part she was replying to.

 

“Nagito hasn’t moved on from you at all.” she put down her pen and looked Hajime in the eyes “I spoke to him the other day, to see how he was doing. He’s lost without you.”

 

Hajime frowned, Sonia was probably trying to cheer him up. “He really isn’t. He text me the other day, he was so cold. He made it pretty clear he didn’t want to talk to me.”

 

“He’s only acting like that because he thinks you’re over him.”

 

“He what?!”

 

“He doesn’t want you to know he’s hurting, so he’s trying to act like he doesn’t care.” A single tear rolled down Sonia’s face.

 

“Are you crying?” he wanted to know more about Nagito, but his friend came first.

 

Sonia wiped the tear away with her sleeve “Silly me, I shouldn’t be crying. Your break up just makes me so very sad.”

 

“It does..?”

 

Sonia nodded “Usually when people break up, it’s because they’ve fallen out of love and they don’t care for each other anymore. But you and Nagito broke up because you love each other too much.”

 

“I don’t follow…” a confused Hajime replied.

 

“Nagito proposed to you, Hajime. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.” another tear rolled down her face “And you loved him just as much that you decided to let him go, because you knew you couldn’t give him what he wanted. You two didn’t break up because you fell out of love, you broke up because you loved each other too much.”

 

Sonia was right, he loved Nagito so much he let him go. Their love hadn’t died at all, Hajime had gotten it all wrong. All this time they'd both been trying to protect the other from getting hurt, that's why they'd gone so cold. He needed to find Nagito, he needed to tell him. He needed to tell him before it was too late. He grabbed the address book from in front of him which he’d been using to write the envelopes. He flicked through the little book until he found Nagito’s details. Hajime hadn’t bothered writing down Nagito’s new address when it was sent to him, he didn't think he'd need it.

 

“How far is it from here?” Hajime asked Sonia. “How far to Nagito’s apartment?”

 

Sonia looked taken back “A...about fifteen minutes on foot. I can drive you, if you want.”

 

Hajime jumped up from the table “No, it’s fine. I can get there twice as fast if I run.” he grabbed his jacket which was hanging from the back of the chair and shoved it on.

 

“Hajime, let me drive you.”

 

“No, I need to do this alone. I’m...sorry for rushing out on you.” he apologised. He pulled out his phone and opened his map app, he keyed in Nagito’s address.

 

Sonia still had tears in her eyes but she was smiling “Go after him, Hajime. You belong together.”

 

“Thank you so much for making me realise.” he gave her a small kiss on the cheek to try and show his gratitude.

 

“Don’t waste time thanking me.” she laughed.

 

Hajime waved goodbye to her and ran out of the door.

He followed the map, occasionally taking his eye off of it to check for traffic. How could he have been so blind? Him and Nagito were meant to be, they were destined to be with one another, to spend their lives together. Even if they didn’t get married, it didn’t mean they had to separate.

Hajime didn’t recognise the apartment block, but the map told him he was at his desired destination.

 

The fifth floor, apartment 529.

 

Hajime couldn't bring himself to wait for the lift so he sprinted up the stairs.

 

Floor 1.

 

Floor 2.

 

Floor 3.

 

Floor 4.

 

Floor 5.

He was almost there, Nagito was almost his again. The past month had been hell, he was never going to let anything else come between himself and Nagito.

He ran along the corridor, inspecting the door numbers.

 

523.

 

524.

 

525.

 

526.

 

527.

 

528.

 

529…

Hajime stood outside apartment 529, his heart was beating fast. The love of his life was waiting behind that door, waiting for him. Hajime had no idea what he was going to say, he hadn’t had time to prepare a speech. Maybe he’d just kiss Nagito and hope for the best.

He raised his clenched fist to the door, readying himself to knock, when suddenly the door opened. Had Nagito heard him? Had he sensed his presence? They really were destined to be with one another.

 

“H...Hajime?”

 

There stood Nagito, looking as beautiful as ever. Except he wasn't smiling, he looked startled, he hadn’t been expecting Hajime at all. Hajime’s eyes went straight to Nagito’s hand, his fingers were intertwined with someone else’s. Standing next to Nagito was another man, he wore a suit and had long black hair. The man’s thumb gently graced across Nagito’s.

 

Hajime couldn’t find his breath, his hands began to tremble and his vision blurred. “This...this was a mistake, I’m sorry.”

 

Hajime ran away from the door and headed straight towards the stairwell. He furiously fought back the tears. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he believe Sonia so easily, as if Nagito still loved him. Nagito had found someone else and moved on, Hajime’s original suspicions had been right. Nagito and his boyfriend were about to head out somewhere, it was probably a date.

 

He ran out of the apartment complex, it felt just like before, the night Nagito proposed. Why didn’t he just say yes? Nagito would still be his, not holding the hand of a stranger. He wanted to fall apart then and there, but he couldn’t let Nagito see him. Hajime hated himself for coming across as so desperate and needy. He hated himself for thinking he stood another chance with Nagito. He hated himself. He hated himself. He hated himself.

 

It began to rain as Hajime walked home, as if someone was looking down and laughing at his misfortune. He didn’t bother using the map on his phone, he didn’t feel like going home anyway, without Nagito there it wasn’t a home at all. He wandered the streets with no place to go, there was nowhere he wanted to go, he just wanted to walk. The streets were empty thanks to the rain, most people were taking shelter inside. His clothes were stuck to his skin and his hair was a mess, Hajime didn’t care. At least the rain concealed his tears.

 

He kept walking until he found himself standing outside his apartment block. He didn’t want to go inside, but he couldn’t walk around forever. He miserably made his way to his apartment, he was determined to start looking for somewhere new to live.

 

There was a voicemail on his answering machine, it was Sonia.

“Hajime I want to know everything. How did it go? I’m so happy for you. I -”

 

_Message deleted._

 

Hajime didn’t want to listen to anymore of it, it made his stomach twist. Had Nagito really said those things to Sonia? If he did he couldn’t have meant them, he’d moved on.

 

Hajime did his best to dry off and changed into some fresh clothes. Intrusive questions forced their way into his mind about the stranger.

 

_How long has Nagito been with him?_

 

_Does Nagito love him?_

 

_Does he love Nagito?_

 

_How many times have they kissed?_

 

_Does he kiss him like he used to kiss me?_

 

_Have they slept together?_

 

It was no use trying to distract himself, the questions wouldn’t go away. He tried to silence them by taking himself to bed.

-

 

Hajime woke with a start. A noise sounded throughout his entire apartment. It was the sound of his doorbell. Hajime turned to the clock on the bedside table, it was three in the morning.

 

His mother would have been furious at him for answering the door in the middle of the night. Hajime tried to reason with himself, a crazy ax man would just bust down the door, he wouldn’t ring the bell. Hajime decided to take his chances and made his way over to the door, he slowly pulled it open. There on the other side stood a soaking wet Nagito. His clothes were clinging to every inch of his skin, and his mound of white hair had fallen down onto his face. Hajime couldn’t tell if his cheeks were covered in tears or raindrops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a free period so I have the time to put up another chapter, got another mock this afternoon :'(  
> also I've recently started up a youtube channel making Dangan ronpa amvs. My last one was a Komahina one if you'd like to check it out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YWnI9eJQ80 :D (I love this ship way too much ahhh)

 

Nagito opened his mouth but he couldn’t speak. 

 

Hajime grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside the apartment, closing the door gently behind him. “Nagito you’re soaked! We need to get you dried off or you’re going to get ill.” he was still upset with Nagito, but that didn’t take away any of his feelings towards him. 

 

“I need to explain everything to you.” Nagito could barely manage a whisper.

 

“That can wait, we’re drying you off first.” 

 

Hajime handed Nagito some towels and some of his own clothes and sent him off to the bathroom. Nagito didn’t complain, when they were together he used to wear Hajime’s clothes all the time, he said it made him feel safe. 

 

Nagito looked a lot better when he returned from the bathroom, his hair was still sopping wet, but at least his clothes were dry. 

 

“Did you walk here?” Hajime asked him. He couldn't understand why Nagito was so wet, since he had a car.

 

Nagito nodded “I couldn’t sleep.” he said softly “I needed to see you, I had to come and see you.”

 

Guilt must have been eating at him. As much as Hajime wanted to see him, he didn’t want to hear Nagito talking about his new relationship. “You don’t need to apologise to me. I shouldn’t have just turned up at your place like that, I was out of line. You’re moving on, and I’m really happy for you.” Hajime did his best to fake a smile, it was difficult.

 

“But that’s not it at all.” Nagito cried out “I haven’t moved on, not one bit.”   
  


“But I saw you holding hands with that guy.” Hajime didn’t understand “You don’t have to lie to protect my feelings.”

  
  
Nagito was standing inches away from Hajime, he reached out and grabbed his hand. “It wasn’t what it looked like. Mikan kept trying to set me up with this guy from her work. I kept telling her I didn’t want to see anyone, but she was really persistent. I felt bad constantly saying no, so I said I’d go for one meal out with him.”

 

Nagito hadn’t let go of Hajime’s hand, and he didn’t want him to. Hajime was trying to understand what was going on “But you were holding hands?”

 

“That was Izuru.” Nagito said, revealing the mysterious man’s name “He grabbed my hand as we were leaving, I didn’t want to upset him by pulling away. When I opened the door and saw you there, I couldn’t believe it. I’m so sorry you had to see that.” he held Hajime’s hand even tighter.

 

“So you and this Izuru, you’re not together?” perhaps all hope wasn't lost after all.

 

“No!” Nagito exclaimed “That was the first time we met. I sent him away as soon as you ran off. I tried chasing after you, but you’d already gone. I hate myself for it Hajime, I hate myself so much.”

  
  
“Don’t talk like that.” Hajime frowned, even though he'd being saying the same things about himself just hours ago.

 

“Hajime...I think...I think I know why you turned up at my apartment today. But I would hate myself even more if I had mistaken your actions. Just...just so I know I’m not stepping out of line, please tell me why you came to see me today.” Nagito looked into Hajime’s eyes, they both knew why Hajime was there. All he had to do was say it.

  
His mind was blank, he couldn’t find the right thing to say. There weren’t enough words to describe how much he loved Nagito. There was only one thing he could think of to show his love without making an idiot of himself. He freed his hand and placed it gently on Nagito’s cheek, wiping away any tears, before slowly moving in. He let his lips softly touch Nagito's. 

 

Words were not needed. 

 

Nagito pushed back against Hajime, kissing him even harder. It was as if Hajime was air and he couldn’t breathe.

 

Hajime knew the one for him was Nagito, he always had been and always would be. 

 

He woke up the next morning with Nagito’s arms wrapped around him. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, it was what happiness truly felt like. Hajime waited for Nagito to wake up, he loved watching him sleep, he always looked so peaceful. 

  
Nagito finally woke, the first thing he did was pull Hajime into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much.” he whispered.

 

They spent the entire morning talking. They agreed on getting back together, neither wanted to spend another day apart. Nagito had another six months contract for the apartment he'd recently rented. Hajime suggested they could split their time between the two apartments, it would be like having two homes. Nagito thought it was an excellent suggestion. 

  
With Nagito back in his life, the days felt good again for Hajime. The drives home from work were his favourite part of the day again, he had something to look forward to. Time with Nagito meant so much more to Hajime now, now that he knew what a life without him was like. All their friends were pleased for them, the group felt complete with everyone was there. Life was good again.

 

But not for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter we're going to see things from Nagito's perspective, otherwise events in chapter seven won't make sense.  
> This isn't too long and things will return back to Hajime in the next chapter (which I'll be putting up shortly after this) :D

 

Nagito ran his finger down the menu, everything looked so delicious, he couldn’t decide what to have.

 

Sonia spoke to him from across the table, her head stuck in her menu “I want one of everything it all sounds so good.”

  
  
Nagito laughed “They’ll start shutting by the time I’ve decided what to have.”   
  


 

The pair had gone for a meal in a recently opened restaurant. It was a thank you to Nagito from Sonia. Since he was a writer, he’d been helping her write her own vows for the wedding. She was so pleased with how they’d turned out, she wanted to pay him back.

 

A waitress came over to the table with a notepad in hand “Have you two decided yet?”   
  


 

“I’ll have a strawberry soda, please.” Nagito requested politely.

 

The waitress turned to Sonia “The same for you?”

  
  
“No thank you, I don’t like Soda.” Sonia shook her head “I’ll just have a water please.”

 

“And for your mains?” the waitress asked.

 

  
Nagito still wasn’t sure. He decided to pick something at random, he chose the first thing which caught his eye. “I’ll have the TeruTeru special please.”

  
  
The waitress nodded approvingly “That’s the chef’s specialty, it’s amazing!”

 

“Then I’ll have have the same please." Sonia said. 

 

The waitress wrote down their orders, took away their menus and headed out to the kitchen.

 

Sonia stood up from the table “I’m just going to the ladies room, I won’t be a second.” 

 

Nagito didn't mind waiting alone, he was happy to take in all of the restaurant's beauty. It was clear a lot of money had been spent doing up the place. He knew Hajime would love it, he'd seen several of his favourite dishes on the menu. He smiled to himself as he thought about bringing Hajime, he loved sharing beautiful things with him.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Nagito turned his head, he was expecting to see the waitress but instead stood a girl he’d never met before. From the angle he was sitting at he could right up the short tartan skirt she was wearing.

 

“Hello.” he smiled politely. 

 

“Was that Sonia Nevermind sitting with you?” the girl asked, twiddling one of her pigtails.

 

“Yes it was.” Nagito nodded enthusiastically “Do you know her?” 

 

“Junko!” Sonia had returned back to the table, she turned to Nagito to explain “This is Junko Enoshima, we lived in the same apartment block.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Junko.” Nagito said politely “I’m Nagito Komaeda.”

 

An evil grin made its way across her face “As in Hajime’s ex?”

  
  
“Oh, we’re back together again.” Nagito said, he felt slightly uncomfortable. 

 

“You must HATE me then!” she didn't look very upset at the idea of being hated, in fact she was smirking.

  
  
Nagito looked confused “I don’t hate you...I don’t hate anyone.”

  
  
“Wow, you’re really forgiving.” she gave him a patronising look “Like it’s totally cool if you wanna hit me, I did sleep with your boyfriend.”

 

“Excuse me?” Nagito didn’t know what to think. This girl had gone from being incredibly polite, to insulting in two seconds flat.

 

“Oh shit!” Junko pretended to gasp, like she accidentally dropped herself in it. She knew perfectly well what she was doing “You didn’t know? Yeah when you two broke up Hajime took me back to the apartment you guys lived in and fucked me.”

 

“Junko!” Sonia yelled at her from across the table “Don’t say things like that.”

 

“You don’t believe me?” Junko laughed “It was the night of the karaoke. I think you were too drunk to remember.”

 

“Don’t listen to her, Nagito. She’s lying for some attention.” Sonia tried to reassure him.

 

“Don’t believe me?” she reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it with her thumbprint and began to tap away. When she was done she shoved the phone in Nagito’s face.

 

It was a selfie. Junko was lying on her back with her tongue stuck out and she was pulling a peace sign. The duvet just about covered her cleavage, it was clear she was naked . Next to her lay a man, he was on his side fast asleep but his face was clearly visible. Nagito recognised the bed they were lying on too...it was the one he once shared with Hajime. 

 

“That...that’s Hajime.” Nagito stuttered, his eyes had to be deceiving him.

 

“Well of course it is!” Junko spluttered with laughter, it was all a game to her “Like I said, he took me home and fuc-”

 

“Shut it!” Sonia snapped and jumped up from the table. “Come on, Nagito. Let’s go.” she moved across to his side of the table and helped him up from his seat. His face looked emotionless, but Sonia could see in his eyes that he was hurting, he'd gone into shock. 

 

Sonia escorted Nagito out of the restaurant, they didn’t need to pay for anything since their food or drinks hadn’t arrived. Junko hadn't followed them, she stayed inside the restaurant laughing her head off - she'd had her fun. Sonia unlocked her car and helped Nagito inside. He leant his head against the car window.

 

“Maybe she edited that photo.” Sonia said softly, though she didn’t sound like she believed herself.

 

“I thought he loved me.” Nagito whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Hajime checked his watch as he stood by the printer. Twenty five minutes left and then he could go home. Besides himself and Souda, the office was empty. Hajime had been working over time, he needed money. He still wanted a new apartment but this one he wanted to buy with Nagito. It was worth putting all the extra hours in. Souda had nothing better to do so he agreed to stay late too, he could keep Hajime company and earn extra cash.

 

“So, uh, I have some news.” Souda said, he sounded nervous.

 

  
“Go on…” Hajime was never sure what to expect from Souda. Had he been given a restraining order from Sonia? 

 

 

Souda took a breath before speaking “I’m handing in my notice at the end of the week.” 

 

  
“You’re leaving?!” Hajime exclaimed.

 

“I...I’m going to become a mechanic.” Souda began to smile as he spoke “I’ve always been fascinated by cars and I’ve found this really great company. It’s gonna be a big step, but I have to move on from this place sometime.” 

 

“That’s really great.” Hajime gave his friend a supportive pat on the back “I’m pleased for you.”   


 

“I feel bad ditching you. You sure you’re alright with it all?” Souda didn’t look so sure.

 

Hajime smiled reassuringly “Of course I am. I think it’s great you’re getting out there to do something you really want.”

 

“We’ll still see each other right?” Souda asked.

 

  
“We hang out all the time, of course we will.” Hajime grinned.

 

Hajime was truly pleased for Souda, he thought about him as he drove home from work. He’d be sad to see him go, Souda had taken Hajime under his wing when he’d first joined the company. It was definitely going to be weird without him there, but he knew Souda was going on to do better things. Souda was a good friend and he would have been pleased if things were the other way around. 

 

Hajime stepped out the lift and made his way to his apartment. He hated finishing late, but he was doing it all for Nagito. Their separation had been a wake up call, he wouldn’t let things get that bad again.

 

He opened the front door with a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when he stepped inside.

 

Nagito was sat on the floor with his back leant up against the couch. He was extra pale and his eyes were red. 

 

“Nagito, what’s happened?” Hajime rushed to his side and crouched next to him on the floor.

 

Nagito refused to look at him. His voice shook as he spoke “I had you down as many things, Hajime. Kind, loving, caring. But not a hypocrite.”

 

Hajime didn’t understand, he was speaking nonsense. “You’re not making any sense.” Whatever it was, Nagito seemed furious with him.

 

Nagito quietly said two words, he spoke them as if they were poison. “Junko Enoshima.”

 

Hajime froze. He hadn’t told Nagito about his night with Junko, it was a mistake, no one needed to know about it. Saying her name couldn’t just be a coincidence. Nagito knew. 

 

“All this time, I felt so guilty about holding hands with Izuru.” Nagito began to sob “The guilt was eating me up. You let me feel bad, all the time knowing you’d slept with someone else.”

 

Hajime tried to take Nagito’s hand, but he flinched and pulled it away. “I told you not to feel bad about that, I said I didn’t blame you.”   
  


 

“I thought you were being kind, forgiving someone as worthless as me for screwing up. I thought I was so lucky to have someone like you." he still refused to meet Hajime's gaze " Why did you get so upset seeing me with Izuru? You’d moved on.”

 

“I hadn’t moved on at all.” Hajime protested “It was a one night stand and I regret it more than anything. I was incredibly drunk.”

  
  
“It doesn’t matter whether you were drunk or not, you still wanted to sleep with her.” Nagito held his head in his hands “All that time I was thinking of you, missing you. Yet you weren’t thinking of me at all. I’m so worthless, I shouldn’t have expected anything else.”

 

Hajime shook his head in disbelief “Of course I was thinking of you. I wanted to distract myself from you, but it didn’t work. It was a mistake Nagito, a really big mistake.”

 

“Do you love her, Hajime?” Nagito asked quietly, he looked like he’d break in two if Hajime said yes.

 

“Of course I don’t love her!” Hajime yelled, the very thought of it was stupid “It was a one night thing, I haven’t spoken to her since.”

 

“If you don’t love her then why did you sleep with her?” Nagito sounded genuinely confused.

  
“Because I was drunk, like I keep telling you.” Hajime rolled his eyes, he was fed up of repeating himself.

 

“Were you drunk the night we got back together? Is that why you slept with someone as meaningless as me?” Nagito finally looked at him.

  
  
“Of course I wasn’t drunk. I slept with you because I love you.” it was all so obvious to Hajime, he didn't understand why Nagito was asking such stupid questions. 

 

Nagito shook his head “I don’t think you really love me, Hajime. It’s okay, you can be honest. I never expected myself to be loved by someone as wonderful as you.”

 

“I’ve been with you for six years, Nagito. Of course I love you. I’d do anything for you, I’d die for you.” Hajime didn't want to shout, but his frustration was growing. Did Nagito really believe he'd been lying to him for the past six years of their relationship?    
  


“You’re only saying that to be kind.” 

  
“Stop it, Nagito. Just stop it!” Hajime yelled, causing Nagito to jump “I know how I feel, I know that I love you.”   
  


“Then why didn’t you tell me what happened with Junko?” despite Hajime's yelling, Nagito still spoke softly. 

  
“Because it’s ancient history. I didn’t want to ruin things between us, we were starting fresh.” he was too annoyed to sit still, Hajime pushed himself up from the floor and began to pace the room "It’s not like I had an affair. I slept with some random girl after we’d broken up. It was dumb and stupid and I hate myself for it.”

Nagito didn’t say anything.

 

Hajime was tired of fighting. He lowered his voice, he felt bad for shouting at him. He spoke gently “Nagito, can you move on from this?”

  
“I…I don’t know.” Nagito answered truthfully.    


  
Hajime sighed “Because there’s nothing I can do to change what happened. No matter how many times I say I’m sorry, I will always have slept with her.” 

  
  
“I can’t just forgive this, Hajime. You gave yourself to someone else.” Nagito looked him in the eyes, he didn’t sound angry anymore, just hurt. “I think I need some space from you.” 

 

Space was the last thing Hajime wanted, but he had to respect Nagito. His eyes pricked with tears "How long do you need?"

  
Nagito didn’t reply, instead he pushed himself up from the floor. He spoke quietly “I think we should have learnt from the first time, you and I just don't work.”

 

Nagito took his space, he moved backed into his own apartment. Months passed by and they didn’t speak. Hajime knew it wasn’t his place to reach out to Nagito, he would come to him when the time was right. No phone calls or cold emails. No Nagito turning up at three in the morning during a storm. This time he was really gone for good. Hajime had his second chance and he’d blown it. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end :D  
> I'm hoping to get the final chapter up tonight, but it's not quite finished yet.   
> Thanks again for reading ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading the story & commenting - it really means a lot :D  
> I have some other Komahina stuff lined up which I'll be working on next.

**_Eight months later_ **

 

A very frustrated Hajime was standing at the train station. He wanted to throw his phone across the floor.

 

“Hey, it’s Souda. I’m not here right now, leave me a message after the beep.” the recorded message said.

 

“It’s me, AGAIN! The train has just pulled in and there’s no sign of you. What’s going on?” Hajime spoke through gritted teeth down the phone, he didn’t want to make a scene in front of everyone.

 

It was the day of Sonia and Gundam’s wedding. They were getting married in a old barn out of town, Hajime thought it was going to smell like pig shit but Gundam had reassured him it was lovely. All of their other friends had gone down two days previous with the bride and groom. Ibuki and Chiaki were bridesmaids, Fuyuhiko was the best man and Makoto was a groomsman. Sonia had offered Hajime a place in the wedding party but he’d turned down the offer, he didn’t want any attention being on him. 

 

Hajime decided to step onto the train, he couldn’t afford to miss it. He waited at the end of the carriage and tried Souda’s number again, he didn’t want to disturb the other passengers.

 

“Sup, dude.” Souda said from the other end of the phone.

 

“Finally!” Hajime cried out, he would have gone insane hearing that automated message another time “I’m on the train, where the hell are you?”

  
  
“I’m in bed.” Souda mumbled. 

  
  
“You’re in bed?! We have a wedding to get to.” had there not been young children on the train, Hajime would have started swearing at him. 

  
  
“I’m not going, sorry man.” Souda apologised “It’s too emotional for me, watching the love of my life get married to someone else.”

  
  
Hajime couldn’t understand why Souda was still so hung up on Sonia, she barely spoke to him. Still, he should have expected Souda to pull at the last minute. “Well thanks for giving me some warning.” snapped Hajime.

 

“I’m really sorry. Oh and try and bring me back some wedding cake, I love that stuff.” Souda had suddenly chirped up.

 

“Yeah whatever. I’ll talk to you later.” Hajime hung up, Souda could be a real dick sometime. He decided to go and find himself a seat before the train started moving. He walked down the carriages looking for a place to sit. He noticed the odd free seat, but he was turned off by the people he’d be sitting with.

 

A mother and a baby, the child was throwing bits of bread of everywhere and screaming. No thanks.

 

An old man who was mumbling furiously to himself about something.

 

A teenage girl screeching loudly on the phone.

 

A white haired man who was writing in a journal.

 

A white haired man writing in a journal? Hajime froze, it was Nagito. There was a free seat opposite him but Hajime hurried straight past, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. Things with Nagito had ended badly, they hadn’t spoken to each other since. He knew Nagito was invited to the wedding, but he didn’t expect him to come after their last fight.

 

Hajime found the next spare seat and quickly sat down, thankfully there was no one opposite him so he had some peace and quiet. The train began to pull away from the station, Hajime took the opportunity to glance behind, he could see Nagito’s face, there were no doubts about it, it was him. He had forgotten how beautiful Nagito was, any pictures of him had been deleted. He could have stared at his face all day - and he almost did. Nagito must have felt someone’s eyes on him because he looked up from his journal. Hajime panicked and turned his head away, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pretended to busy himself on it, crossing his fingers Nagito hadn’t seen him.

 

“Hajime?”

 

Too late.

 

Hajime looked up, standing in the aisle next to him was Nagito. He didn’t look angry or upset, he was smiling happily at him. Nagito’s smile was contagious, Hajime found himself smiling back, no need for a fake smile.  


  
“Nagito, hey.” Hajime tried to act casual, like he hadn’t just been staring at him.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here!” Nagito exclaimed “Are you going to Sonia and Gundam’s wedding?”

  
  
Hajime nodded “Yeah. I was meant to be going with Souda, but he bailed on me.”

  
  
“I’m on my way too.” Nagito looked excited “I’m can't wait, Sonia is going to be the most beautiful bride.”

 

Hajime couldn’t believe how nice Nagito was being, it was like he’d forgotten all memories of their fighting. It was as if Junko Enoshima had never gotten between them.

 

“So,” Nagito continued, when Hajime never replied “How have you been?”

  
  
“I’ve been good thanks.” Hajime replied, and this time he wasn’t lying. Though the past eight months had been hard without Nagito, other aspects of his life had gotten better “I quit my job.”

 

Nagito looked surprised “You quit the stationary company?”

 

Hajime grinned “It only took me six years.”

 

“So what are you doing now?” Nagito asked. 

  
  
“Chiaki has given me a job at that gaming company she works for. I’m not making games or anything, but I’m helping produce new games and stuff.” Hajime felt a sense of pride talking about his new job.

 

“That’s amazing, Hajime!” Nagito cheered, he looked genuinely pleased for him.

  
  
“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I still don’t know what I wanna do with my life but I’m happy where I am for now. So uh, how about yourself?” Hajime replied, returning the question. 

  
  
Nagito smiled “I’ve still been writing. A publishing company got in contact with me, they’re taking on one of my books.”

  
  
“That’s so cool! You're gonna be famous.” Hajime laughed.

 

“Um..” Nagito paused “Since Souda ditched and I was only going to be writing, maybe I could sit here with you. You know we could catch up, get a coffee from the food cart or something.”

  
  
Hajime smiled “I’d like that a lot.”

 

They spoke to each other the entire journey. Nagito told Hajime about his new book he’d been writing, and Hajime told Nagito the dramatic story of swearing at his boss before quitting his job. They reminisced old memories with fond expressions on their faces.

 

“Hajime,” Nagito asked as the train pulled into the station “Would it be okay if I hung around with you at the wedding? Of course I understand if you don’t want me there, you have all your other friends. I just don’t know anyone else and I had a lot of fun talking to you on the train.”

 

Hajime nodded his head, he wanted to spend every moment with Nagito. “It would be more than okay.”

  
All of the wedding guests were staying at the same hotel, since it was the nearest one to the venue. Hajime and Nagito went off to their separate rooms to get ready, and met each other in the lobby. Hajime was wearing an old suit, he’d only worn it once before to a wedding of a family friend. He didn’t see the problem in wearing it again. Nagito’s suit had to be new, it looked very expensive. It fitted him perfectly and made him look like a movie star. If they were still together, Hajime would have taken a picture of Nagito wearing it.

 

  
The wedding was beautiful, Sonia looked like a princess. Ibuki sung for them as Sonia walked down the aisle. Everyone clapped after Gundam kissed the bride, Hajime saw that Nagito was crying.

 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, a little concerned. 

  
  
Nagito smiled through the tears “I’m just so happy.”

 

The reception in the old barn was great fun. Gundam had been right, it didn’t smell like pig shit at all. Fairy lights were covering the barn and a live band played for everyone to dance to.

 

Nagito and Hajime had found a table to sit at together. They drunk champagne and laughed long into the evening. Junko wasn’t there, Sonia had banned her from the wedding. Hajime was glad, he didn’t want her there as an ugly reminder.

 

“Hajime,” Nagito held his hand out to towards him “Would you care for a dance?”

  
  
“I would love to take this dance.” Hajime grinned, taking hold of Nagito’s hand. He wasn’t the biggest fan of dancing, but he was willing to do anything if it involved Nagito.

 

The song was fun and upbeat, Nagito and Hajime laughed around as they moved in time to the music. It was the most Hajime had laughed in a long time.

 

“Okay everyone,” the lead singer of the band spoke into the microphone after the song came to an end “It’s time for a slow number. So grab somebody you love and bring them up here for a dance.”

  
  
Couples began to make their way to the dance floor. Hajime wasn’t sure what to do, did Nagito want to slow dance with him?

 

“Another?” Nagito smiled at him.

  
   
Hajime placed his hands on Nagito’s waist and Nagito wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck. Hajime couldn’t help but wonder what their wedding would have been like, had Hajime accepted the proposal. Would their first dance have been like this?

   
The dance finished and they decided to head back to their seats. 

  
Nagito stayed standing "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second."   
  
  
Hajime smiled and watched Nagito walk off...in the totally opposite direction of the bathroom "You're going the wrong way!" he called out after him, but there was too much distance between them. Hajime sighed, he didn't want Nagito getting lost. He stood up from his own seat and followed the path Nagito had taken. For some reason Nagito had left the barn, Hajime didn't understand why, there was nothing out there. He made his way to the barn doors, ready to head outside after him when he heard a voice coming from outside.

"You need to tell him, Nagito." a voice said. It was Sonia.  


"I know I need to, but seeing him on the train today I just couldn't bring myself to do it." another voice said, Nagito's.  
  
  
Their voices were clear, so they had to be standing just outside the barn doors. Hajime stood still, he could hear everything from where he was standing and they couldn't see him. He didn't want to creep on their conversation, but it was clearly him they were talking about.

  
"I feel so guilty." Nagito said, it sounded like he was crying "I've been leading him on all evening, I even slow danced with him."  
  
  
"So you still have feelings for him?" Sonia asked.

  
"I don't want to have feelings for him. I've got a boyfriend." Nagito sobbed.

  
The words hit Hajime like a punch to the chest. Nagito was seeing someone.

  
"Izuru is going to hate me, we've been together four months and I'm still not over my ex." he heard Nagito say.  


Two more blows to the chest. Nagito had been seeing someone for four months, all that time Hajime had stupidly been waiting for him to call. And it wasn't just anyone Nagito had been with, it was Izuru. The man from before, when Hajime had turned up at Nagito's apartment.  
  
  
"I know I need to be honest with Hajime." Nagito said "But I can't bring myself to do to it tonight, it would ruin everything."  
  
  
"Then you must do it first thing tomorrow." Sonia said sternly.

  
"I...will." 

It sounded like their conversation was ending, Hajime began to walk away, he didn't want them to catch him listening in. He took his seat back at the table. Nagito was seeing someone, he had a new boyfriend. Hajime was surprised at himself for not bursting into tears, perhaps it was the embarrassment of crying in front of all the wedding guests or perhaps his feelings for Nagito weren't as strong as they used to be. He sat there staring into his champagne glass trying to understand his thoughts. Had he found out the news eight months ago, he'd have been broken. Yet now, he was handling it surprisingly well. He still loved Nagito, he always would do, but he wasn't in love with him anymore. He hadn't been able to realise it until now.  


"Hey!" Nagito smiled at him, he was back at the table. Hajime could see the tears in his eyes, but he pretended not to notice.

  
"You're back." Hajime smiled back at him, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with Nagito. He was taking the steps to move on with his life, something Hajime knew he had to do too.   


"One more dance?" Nagito held his hand out towards Hajime. 

  
Hajime took his hand with a smile “I'd love to.” he would allow himself to enjoy the company of Nagito Komaeda one last time, and then he would let him go.


End file.
